mindustryfandomcom-20200222-history
Version history/3.5.0
3.5 Build 40 (No, this is not 4.0, it's just build 40.) This is a small update, with only a few minor bugfixes. The main feature is compatibility with the new iOS version. *Fixed most formatted numbers being missing from Spanish translation *Fixed wave timer being extremely slow at high TPS with multithreading enabled *Fixed scrolling on player menu causing the whole screen to pan (Mobile) *Fixed application storing data in wrong directory (Mac) *Updated Polish translation *Updated Russian translation with new text (Thanks to @Prosta4okua) 3.5 Build 39 This release addresses some serious recently-discovered issues with multiplayer and controllers. Looks like Build 38 won't be the last release before 4.0 after all. *Fixed bug where some devices would instantly disconnect upon connecting to a server with high enemy count *Fixed bug where players at low FPS would violently jump around the screen in multiplayer *Fixed bug where wave would start before the right stage in tutorial *Fixed bug where liquid junctions randomly stopped working, causing desyncs in multiplayer *Fixed text not wrapping in menu/level select with specific languages *Fixed minor visual bug with placement preview *Fixed player not being able to aim with a controller (Desktop) *Fixed server crashing due to missing version file (Server) *Updated translation files for many languages *Added Italian translation *Added new Spanish translation *Added button to toggle in-game menus ('C' by default) (Desktop) 3.5 Build 38 This will be the last release until 4.0! *Fixed crash caused by tesla orbs while multithreading *Fixed autosaves not updating display time or other information in save menu *Fixed junctions clogging when backwards input is recieved *Fixed crash with 'bans' command (Server) *Fixed UUIDs being non-unique for certain players (Desktop) *Fixed not being able to pan with an invalid recipe selected (Android) *Fixed sliders being unusable in scroll panes *Fixed shoot-kick system being too trigger happy (Server) *Made save system load backups when files are found to be corrupted (Some corrupted saves might be usable now) *Added infinite build reach in sandbox (Desktop) *Added 'griefer' command to see probably griefers (Server) *Added option to pass and run comma-separated commands when launching (Server) *Added placement preview (Thanks to @Commodore64x, @Sonnicon, @TheChosenEvilOne) *Changed titan/chain turret sprites to be more colorful 3.5 Build 37 *Fixed tunnel conveyors accepting items from any direction *Fixed tunnel conveyors making items disappear *Added buffer display bar to tunnels *Removed nothing 3.5 Build 36 *Fixed a few multithreading crashes *Fixed bug where swiping behind UI would sometimes place blocks (Android) *Fixed server crash with web clients *Fixed some problems with random kicking on servers *Changed file browser to sort files without considering case *Fixed random deaths on block collisions (Desktop) *Made chat scrollable (Desktop) (Thanks to @iczero ) *Added absolutely nothing else 3.5 Build 35 *Fixed occasional crash when placing teleporters while paused *Fixed some bugs with placing under UI (Android) *Fixed area delete glitching out when a block is selected with insufficient resources (Android) *Fixed sometimes placing two blocks where only one should be placed (Desktop) *Fixed 'port in use' error on gameovers (Server) *Added new cursor styles (Desktop) *Added additional persistent information about players by ID (Server) *Added information text for hosting and joining games *Added a 30-second cooldown for players after being kicked *Added a list of relevant links in the information dialog *Added ukranian language *Added info button for gamemodes (thanks to @rangzen) *Added chat history (Desktop, thanks to @iczero ) *New main menu background and layout *Internal changes to help prevent hacking